romantic Birthday
by Kittychan926
Summary: This is a oneshot for one of my best friends birthday, so I took one of her fave characters and had him help celebrate her birtday


Birthday Love

**(A/N: Ok I don't own avatar just the plot/ Oc….this is for my friend Ashleigh. Happy birthday America)**

"Kitty! Where did you go?" I slowly cursing her out as I was reliving the ridiculous scene that had occurred not but five minutes ago.

_I was sitting in kitty's room while we watched TV; I was sitting crisscrossed on the floor while she was sitting on her bed. It was my birthday, but Kitty had totally forgotten. I tried to get her to remember "hey kitty." I said, she looked at me "What?" I spoke questionably "What is today?" I saw her glance up at a calendar and then look at her phone. "It's Saturday." She said in a matter of fact tone, so I clarified what I meant "I meant what is the date?" Again she looked at her phone "uhh the fourth of December. Why?" I looked at her with a look that said do I have to spell it out for you? "Oh no reason…." I sulked, I couldn't believe she forgot. I heard her shifting on the bed, un crossing her legs, and sitting up-right. She suddenly asked "Can I see your phone ash?" I looked at her suspiciously, but agreed. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. Almost like lightning she took it and bolted out of her room. I stood there in a daze until I realized what had occurred. I took off right behind her._

And thus here I was chasing after her in the direction I saw her going, But my feet were beginning to hurt. So, I stopped long enough to rest my worn out feet.

I sat down on a bench outside, trying to figure out where she went. It was dark outside so it was hard to see anything really. I think it was like ten-thirty, and my birthday would be over soon. I was suddenly overcome with a very hurt feeling.

But, out of the corner of my eye I saw the bush move. I picked up a pebble and threw it at the bush. "OW!" Kitty stood up and rubbed her head. "You know that hurt right?" As soon as I saw her I didn't hesitate to run straight at her. But, she has some wicked reflects, she moved and took off again. This time she was much slower, and that made me curious.

As we were running I came to the entrance of the downtown park, it was kind of dark, to dark to even see kitty. Until, I saw the glow of a phone, I headed straight for it. But when I caught up with it I was surprised.

The glow I thought was a cell phone was actually a group of candles. Candles on a table with a white cloth. On the table were two plates and two cups. I was confused for a moment, that was until I saw the flower petals on the ground and then I became weirded out.

Those damn bushes were rattling again so I found another rock and threw it at the bush, and I hit my target. "Ow! Are you serious?" She stood up again and said "you're gonna throw one more stone at me and make me regret what I did for you." She said as she rubbed her elbow.

I looked at her questionably and demanded "What did you do for me? Other than steal my phone that is." She pointed to the table and my phone was sitting there, she added "but, I don't think you will be using it much. Happy birthday ash!"

Again all I could say was "What?" And before I could say anything else she whistled and out of the shadows was Zuko. He had a tux on and his hair was so cutely combed. Even his scar was adorable in a weird way, I was completely breathless. Kitty interrupted my drooling and said "Zuko, your date is ready."

Zuko smiled and said "Thanks and don't worry, I'll take care of her." Kitty smiled and walked by me, before she left she whispered "Good luck, Happy birthday." With that she walked off in the shadows.

My attention returned to Zuko, he was gesturing for me to join him at the table and I did. I wasn't dressed as nice as he was. I was in my death note T shirt and skinny jeans. But, despite all that he stilled said "You look beautiful." I blushed, he was so cute and his voice was addicting.

After I sat down he pushed me in and took the seat across from me. My heart was thumping wildly; all he was doing was staring at me. I was a little nervous but I still couldn't take my eyes off him either.

"Ashleigh, I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to be your date on your birthday. It is an honor I am glad to serve." I blushed even more, "Thank you for being here with me."

I saw his eyes light up as if he had an idea, he reached to the table behind him and he grabbed a remote. He pushed a button and aimed at the trees over to the right. I saw some speakers hidden in the trees, I automatically knew what he was up to.

Music began to play and Zuko rose from his chair and he walked over to me and took my hand. He led me over to the center of the area, His hand was around my waist and my hand was on his shoulder. The music played softly as he turned me around and around. He finally made his move when he spinned me into him. His arms were perfectly wrapped around me holding me gently. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. He spinned me back out and said "Just watch this."

I watched him, he was fire bending. I watched as his hands twisted and turned into multiple shapes. When he was finished I was left completely speechless. I finally couldn't control myself; I brought myself closer to him and kissed him right on his lips. They were so soft; I felt myself smiling as I kissed him. When we broke for air I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and stayed like that. He whispered "I love you Ash." I felt my smile un able to be stopped as I whispered back "Love you too."

I looked over at the gate and saw Kitty standing next to Haru. They were talking while this was going on. I read kitty's lips as she said "Can I plan a birthday or what?"

I laughed and yelled over to her "Yes you can!"

**(A/N: Okay, this was just for my friend's birthday so that's the only purpose of it. Happy birthday Ashleigh! Love you 3)**


End file.
